


thunder

by TSUKKIMOCHI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSUKKIMOCHI/pseuds/TSUKKIMOCHI
Summary: 𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫━━  ❝ is anyone ever what you expect them to be? ❞© TSUKKIMOCHI ; plot© haruichi furudate ; haikyuu!!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	thunder

_You say go, I won't leave_

_I love you, you love me_

_But not in the same way_

_Not in the Same Way - 5 Seconds of Summer_

**______.｡.:*✧_ **

The harsh rumbling of the sky awoke the silver haired 3rd year.

He stared out of his window for a bit, observing as the sky lit up when lightning struck and then 5 seconds later the rumbling resumed. Focusing his gaze on the window, he traced the raindrops as they slid down the glass.

He's always found thunderstorms calming. He doesn't exactly know why or how it even began, he just does.

When he was younger, he would sit on the windowsill and drink either tea or hot chocolate as he just blankly stared into the distance, either a million thoughts or none at all. He's had a natural sense for thunderstorms ever since he can remember. No matter what time it was or how old he was, he always woke up during a thunderstorm. He was kinda happy about it as those moments were the only ones when he could really just be alone and think, but the hours of sleep he lost and the times he got scolded for making tea at 3 am were rather disturbing.

' _It was worth it, though_ ' he thought.

So he slowly slipped out of the soft and warm cocoon he created for himself and tip-toed to the kitchen, hoping not to wake his rather cranky roommate.

Walking to the kitchen in the dark was not at all a hard thing for him as he had a very helpful thing called developed night vision, so the only light he really needed to switch on was in the small kitchen.

Trying to as silently as possible make his green tea was quite the challenge since the kettle they had in the dorm was unreasonably loud. Like, for literally no apparent reason the kettle sounded like a vacuum. He did his usual routine of 3 spoons of sugar, switched the light off and carefully walked back to the room.

Now paying extra attention to the sounds coming from said room, worried he woke up the cranky roommate, he took notice of quiet whimpering.

Was it there before he left, too? Was it his roommate?

Slowly walking in, he narrowed his eyes at the seemingly shaking pile on the bed opposite his. He shuffled toward the pile, carefully placed his mug on the bedside table and crouched, whispering out a gentle "Shirabu?"

The pile flinched.

The silver haired man sighed, settling with switching the lamp on the bedside table on so he could see better.

Still speaking quietly, he reached out to carefully pull the blanket off of his roommate.

"Shirabu, it's okay. Look at me."

The blanket was pulled down to reveal the most vulnerable state he'd ever seen Shirabu in. It was refreshing, but not in a good way. He never wanted to see that expression again.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

The beige haired setter scoffed, "Why wouldn't I be? Take your tea and go, Semi."

That's when another flash of light enveloped the small room; the rumbling followed soon after, as if laughing in Shirabus face, who in turn flinched yet again.

"Obviously, you're not okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. How'd you deal with it at home?"

Asked Semi, now kneeling beside the bed.

Shirabu took his time answering, but that was okay. Semi knew he felt embarrassed — he had no reason to, really — so it was obvious he'd be hesitant to share this secret with Semi, whom he barely knew. But he did.

"I.. I usually just waited it out.. My sister sometimes noticed and she asked to cuddle saying she was scared when.. when in reality she did it for me.. so, yeah.."

Well that's one way at it.

Semi nodded, humming in thought, "Okay. I'll go make you some tea."

He got up, only to have a hand grasp his wrist. Semi turned his head back, seeing Shirabu sitting up with his blanket still around himself.

"I-I'll go with you.." he mumbled.

Semi smiled and pulled him along.

Once in the kitchen, the only sound heard were Shirabus sniffles and whimpers, the loud ass kettle and the occasional rumbles of the sky.

A few minutes later they made their way back to their shared room.

Semi grabbed his mug and walked to the window, sitting down on the windowsill carefully.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

"Oh- I usually do this during thunderstorms. Drink tea, stare at nothing in particular, think about life. Y'know, all that," he grinned back at his trembling companion rather cheekily, trying to lighten the mood at least a tiny bit.

"Edgy" was the reply he received. And Shirabu slowly walked up to and sat opposite him, sipping his own tea.

"Wow, that's rude."

"No, it isn't, Sugawara Koushis emo phase," Shirabu said, hiding his smile behind the mug.

Semi feigned an offended expression and placed his free hand above his heart, "How dare thou,, I have absolutely nothing in common with the Karasuno setter!"

"You have grey hair, you do the 'setter expression trademark', you're scheming, you're considered the mom friends, you're chaotic just good at hiding it, you both have an amazing junior setter and you both got replac—"

"OKAY that's enough," Semi pouted, "the last one was uncalled for."

"Was it, though?"

"Yes, it was. It doesn't matter to me, I like being the pinch server; but I can't say the same about Sugawara," Semi looked into the distance through the glass, the raindrops sliding down slowly, while Shirabus hazel gaze was fixed on his seniors side profile, "You can see he's proud of Kageyama and that he supports him with everything he has, but you can also see signs of how he too wants to be on the court."

Shirabu hummed, deciding to just drink his tea before his thoughts wander any more than they already have.

They sat in silence for a while, the rumbling of the sky drowned out by their thoughts and comfort. Then, Semi got up. "W-where are you going?"

The grey haired setter turned to look over his shoulder, showing a cheeky grin. "Give me 5 seconds."

He returned _1 minute_ later, carrying earphones. Semi got comfortable on the windowsill again and handed one of the buds to Shirabu. "What kinda music d'ya listen to, Shira?"

"'Shira?' Who said you can give me a nickname?"

"I did," he grinned again, "now answer the question."

Shirabu thought his answer over carefully. He didn't have a specific music taste, he just listened to whatever he liked or found himself in.

"Hmm, Charlie Puth or The Neighbourhood, mostly."

"The Neighbourhood are a classic, I love them. Okay, serious question, do you know Nico Collins?"

"Nico nico nii?"

"I-" Semi started cackling, "I-I can't-"

"Shut up it's, like, 2 am! Semi!" Shirabu, ignoring the bright red blush on his cheeks, started lightly hitting Semi to try shushing him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wiped his eyes, "My god I haven't had this good of a laugh since Tendou tripped and broke a table in Ikea. Anyway, here."

Shirabu took the bud and placed it in his ear as he stared into the distance, waiting for Semi to pick a song from this mysterious Nico Collins.

Unbeknown to the beige haired setter, Semi was staring at him instead.

That is, until he shook himself out of whatever state he was in and chose his favorite song.

_"Maybe it's the way I was born and raised_

_Cut off my emotion to survive my days_

_Now I see people as a way to get by_

_All I gotta do is find the truth in my lies_

_Is this his favorite song?_ Thought Shirabu. It has to be, people tend to play their favorite song when introducing someone to a new artist. If this _is_ his favorite song, it has to mean something to him, right? Shirabu can't wait to figure out what it is.

_Five months later, you're still around_

_You should be embarrassed by the way I let you down_

_Making excuses for you and not me_

_Blame it on yourself 'cause you're too afraid to leave_

It was quite ironic how they've been roommates for around 5 months.

_You keep saying that you're needing me_

_See me for the man that you swear I'll be_

_But you ain't gonna know me the way I do_

_I'd never give it up on a life for two_

  
  


_Gun to my head and you know you can't help me_

_Another in my bed and you know you can't help me_

_Took another hit and you know you can't help me_

_Just go, yeah, just go_

_I don't understand why you're so forgiving_

_Caught me red-handed but you still won't listen_

_You know what I told you since the day we started_

_I'll always be "honest"_

Is Semi saying he's actually a mafian or something? Or does this song remind him of someone? Why does Shirabu even care?

_The cops are at your door and they ask you where I am_

_You paint a puzzled face and you lie for me again_

_Risking your life like you do a hundred times_

_Eventually you're gonna take the fall for my crimes_

_Slam the door and look me in the eye_

_Screaming this is gonna be the last time_

_You're tired of me taking advantage_

_So I cry and you pay for the damage_

_Gun to my head and you know you can't help me_

_Another in my bed and you know you can't help me_

_Took another hit and you know you can't help me_

_Just go, yeah, just go_

_I don't understand why you're so forgiving_

_Caught me red-handed but you still won't listen_

_You know what I told you since the day we started_

_I'll always be "honest"_

_When it gets heavy, you break down and say_

_"Why are you heartless, who made you this way?"_

_I stare at you vacantly, right through your face_

_I draw a blank_

_I-I-I draw a blank_

_Throwing my shit 'cause you don't understand_

_The reasons behind why I am who I am_

_You beg for the answer we know I don't have_

_I draw a blank_

_I-I-I draw a blank_

Oh. So that's what this is.

_Gun to my head and you know you can't help me_

_Another in my bed and you know you can't help me_

_Took another hit and you know you can't help me_

_S_ _o just go, yeah, just go_

_I don't understand why you're so forgiving_

_Caught me red-handed but you still won't listen_

_You know what I told you since the day we started_

_I'll always be "honest"_

_I have betrayed you_

_I have betrayed you_

_Please don't forgive me, I'll do it again_

_I have betrayed you_

_I have betrayed you_

_I'll always be "honest"_ _I_

_have betrayed you_

_I have betrayed you_

_Please don't forgive me, I'll do it again_

_I_ _have betrayed you_

_I have betrayed you_

_I_ _'ll always be "honest"_

"So? What'd ya think?"

"You're not who we think you are at all, are you?"

"That's right, but is anyone ever?"

Shirabu turned to look at Semi to find the man was already looking back at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is anyone ever what you expect them to be?"

"Well, when you put it like that.."

"My point is, it's my favorite song because I find myself in it; I find myself in a lot of his songs. This one just calls out to me, though. It makes me question if I actually know the people who I think I know. It reminds me of you."

"M-me?"

"Yeah. You as a person are still a mystery to me; and then there's your fear of thunder. Is it what you expect it to be?"

Shirabu looked out the window, just as lightning struck. It was rather close so he could see the details. It was.. beautiful, actually. So beautiful that he got carried away trying to store the sight into his memory, not even hearing the thunder.

"No.. it isn't.. it's really pretty, actually.."

"Yeah, I know."

"Y'know, there's a few more things you and Sugawara have in common."

"Oh? Am i about to be attacked again?"

"Do you want to know or not."

"Please do go on," Semi grinned his cheeky yet beautiful grin again.

"You're both really nice and pretty."

The grin was quickly wiped from his face, getting replaced by a furious blush. "I-I'm pretty? Shira, I'm a guy."

"Guys can be pretty too," now it was Shirabus turn to grin.

"Well, you're pretty, too, Mushroom."

"I swear to god I _will_ smack you-"

That is when the usual bickering began. But, this time, the air felt lighter. Both were happy and comfortable. They lost track of time and stayed up, sitting on the windowsill and chatting until they were startled by Shirabus 'practice in 30' Saturday alarm. The others noticed something changed between the 2, they just didn't know what. They talked, smiled, laughed and switched more. It was refreshing to see.

_It is refreshing indeed, watching young people fall in love._

**__________________ **

**_the mafian part is quite ironic as i'm actually writing a hq mafia au on ig currently lmaooo n e ways byeeeee thanks for reading!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> the mafian part is quite ironic as im writing a hq mafia au on ig rn lmaooo n e way byeeee thanks for reading!!


End file.
